magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanged Calour
Fanged calours are large, strong animals, but despite their appearance they are mild-mannered and sociable. The range of the fanged calour spans the entirety of Voltar, where they prefer to live on the slopes of live volcanoes. Fanged calours tend to live in small packs. A pack typically consists of two breeding individuals and their offspring, with the oldest offspring typically driven off after three years with their parents. The newly lone calour will then travel all over Voltar, seeking out a mate and a source of intense heat. The fanged calour's magical ability is what makes them prefer the intensely hot conditions of Voltar. Calours can absorb and store heat from any source. They can absorb heat from the air around them, and even from open flames, rendering the fire to ash while they then create the fire around their own bodies. Fanged calours have perfected this ability, and have been observed standing in rivers of lava, the lava cooling to stone around their feet. Their bodies turn a deep blue the more heat they absorb, as though fire burns beneath their fur, and their manes will erupt in blisteringly hot blue flame. There is no limit to how much heat a fanged calour can absorb. Egg This egg has a mane of pale flame. Hatchling Calour hatchlings are eager to please and have a strong instinct to be trained, but have very little control over their magical abilities. Calour hatchlings tend to be wreathed in rippling flames nearly constantly, as they absorb far too much heat. More than one magi at the Keep has woken up freezing when their calour hatchling absorbed their fireplace's heat, or had to come back early from an expedition when their calour frostburned the food they were supposed to help preserve. Despite this, calours will keep trying to use their magic, and its magi will have to be patient in not only training it, but keeping themselves and their quarters at a stable temperature. Adult Calours are considered perfect pack animals. They are both large enough to ride and well-muscled, and can carry several times their own weight. But what makes them perfect for transport is their heat-absorbing abilities. Once trained, they can absorb the warmth and heat from packages of food, preserving it as long as their magi need to. During cold nights, a Calour's body heat and the flames it can produce are a welcome comfort. And in the rare situations a magi finds themselves in danger, Calours are also imposing enough, especially when their bodies are aflame, to make a wise potential troublemaker run. Despite their appearances, calours are docile and friendly. While they can use the heat they've absorbed in self-defense, they will often only burn as hot as they can in order to burn out the heat in their bodies and bring their temperatures low enough for their magi to pet and groom them after a long day's travel. Additional Information *No. 612 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 *Released: September 1st, 2015. *Artist: Tekla *Description: Raneth *Breeding: available for 3 Category:2015 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Canines